A Little Help
by Emerald Eyes 72
Summary: A transfer student form American seems to know the answers to people’s problem But what happens when helpful advice goes bad And ends up creating big problems for herself. Will there be someone there to help her now? DMOC, BZOC Warning: serious abuse


A Little Help

Summary: A transfer student form American seems to know the answers to people's problem. But what happens when helpful advice goes bad. And ends up creating big problems for herself. Will there be someone there to help her now?

A/N: Just informing, nothing that happened in Harry Potters fifth year or in the fifth book for that matter will happen in this story. Due to the fact that I created this idea long before the fifth book came out. So I guess just pretend it's an alternate fifth year

Chapter I: A New Student, A New Home, and A New Life

"First years follow me," a very big man yelled. Dara Samuels was confused, 'what's a first year' she thought. Dara new things would be different as she switched schools on different continents. Dara was always prepared for the unexpected. Becoming a witch at age 10 did that. Dara use to live in a small town on an Island in the U.S. "Long Island part of New York"; she had told people today. Dara use to go to a very strict school, Dolly's Academy for Wizard and Witches of the Ages, it was called, but she loved it there. After being there, from ages 10 to 13, she truly named it her second home. When Dara's muggle mother, Samantha finally divorced her pureblooded father, Henry, after 16 years of fighting. Dara moved with her mother into a small town right outside of London and worked in a very important law firm. Dara was used to change she surprisingly enjoyed moving across an ocean to her new home. 'New Adventures', that's what she lived for. Dara new that even switching time zones couldn't keep her away from her friend and that just made it all the more easier.

Dara knew the moving to London meant big changes. She new that both wizarding and muggle money would be different. She was ready for that and had already converted her life savings. What she wasn't ready for was the schooling difference. Apparently, American schools or maybe it was just New York's school were a year ahead of London. So being 14, she had a choice; to be with kids her age and be bored out of her mind for a year, but be at the top of her class (cause she already new everything and was basically relearning them over). Or she could be a year ahead with older kids but be at the right learning level. As much as Dara loved changes she loved challenges even more and quickly decided to be in with the 15-year-olds. Dara was second from the top of her classes at home, (her best friend Zork Shamkles was the first) (a/n: for reference that's a guy, pureblooded) and figured it might be a challenge maintaining that now competing with 15 years old. But she didn't mind.

"You there, you can come as well" the big man spoke to Dara. He seemed friendly and Dara decided he must already now who she is. Dara followed the man to a lake. Over looking the lake was a huge castle. The castle was magnificent with many towers and every window a glow with light, looked scary but welcoming at the same time. The big man led Dara and many little kids into boats. 'It must be their first day at the castle they look more amazed than I am' Dara thought, "First years must mean first year students, duh that makes sense". Dara mentally slapped herself.

As they reached the front doors a lady, who looked much like Dolly, and wondered if they were related, greeted them inside. "First years you will wait here to be sorted as the rest of the school files in." Dara got her first look at the insides of this enormous castle, as the lady left.

"I bet she's stupid, and just didn't make the cut when she was eleven" a boy snickered to his friend, who was standing on her left.

"Excuse me", Dara replied, 'This is what I get for not introducing myself to everyone on the train and trying to ignore people who asked', Dara thought, but she said, "I have been in magic school since I was ten, a year before you, I am certainly not the stupid one here".

"Whatever", the boy replied, obviously not looking to make an enemy on his first day.

" You may enter", came the lady's voice again, as she reappeared in front of them. The students and Dara filed into the big room, down a long aisle separating the room, with two long tables on each side. They walked all the way up to the front of the room where there was a table going horizontally. A man with a white beard stood up and said... (A/N: Sorry couldn't remember if Dumbledore said the announcements and then sorted or visa versa, but you all know what the announcement usually are, no twists, so I'm not going to say them.) "... So, let the sorting began", the old man, called Dumbledore finished.

"Ablcorkey, Daniel", the lady from before, known as Ms.McGonagal yelled. A small lanky boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked proudly up to the stool and placed an old worn out hat on his head. Within second the hat yelled, "Gryfindor"!

This continued for quite some time, and Dara didn't think they would ever get down to the 'S's', but soon enough Ms.McGonagal called, "Salberry, Jorydan". A girl, Dara didn't know or see cause she was so small when the hat yelled Ravenclaw. 'She's getting closer', was all Dara had running through her head.

"Smitten, Kyle", They boy who was teasing her from before, walked up to the hat, and before that hat was even placed on they boys head, before it even touched his fingertips, the hat yelled, "Slytherin"

'Wait, SM, I'm SA, they skipped my last name, Oh great I bet they forgot I was coming, lovely, know what do I do' Dara thought.

As the sorting continued, Dara tried to make a plan, she eventually decided to just go up and tell this man, Dumbledore, that he had forgotten her. But, as the last name was called, "Zen, Mary", a pretty blonde who was put into a house called, Hufflepuff. (A/N: Keep in mind the house names means nothing to Dara, because these people founded Hogwarts, so she has never heard them before (other than in a history textbook)). Dumbledore continued, "And we have a transfer student this year all the way from the America, Samuel, Dara". Every eye was on her as Dara slowly made her way to the stool. As she placed that hat on her head she heard a voice in her ear.

"How strange, this brain seems to already be in a house. One called, Kellis, hmm how odd. Well. let us see we have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff... no that won't work. Gryfindor, well the courage and bravery is there. Hmm... seems Kellis resembles our Slytherin, best put her there. "Slytherin", the hat yelled. Yet before, Dara walked away from the stool the hat whispered, "Don't worry, that's the table in the corner on your right"

"Thanks", Dara mumbled back. Pretty sure it was not normal to talk back to this special hat. Dara made her way to the table mentioned and took the only available seat; right in the middle, next to a long blonde hared boy, who was definitely not an eye sore. Dara slowly slipped onto the bench next to him.

"May the feast begin", Dumbledore chorused, and the sound of students reacquainting from the long summer filled the air.

"Hello. My name is Dara", she spoke polity introducing herself to the good looking boy on her right, The boy, turned slowly looked her up and down, making Dara feel incredibly uncomfortable, and then looked at her outstretched hand an shook it.

'I bet she's pure blood. She is definitely holding her head up with an air of confidence no muggleborn could have.' "My name is Draco Malfoy".

"You a 5th year?" Dara asked.

'I wish, for once in my life, I paid attention to the old man, Dumbdore's speech. I missed why she's here', Draco thought to himself. "Yeah. You?"

"Yup"

"Some conversation' Draco thought. 'Why is she trying so hard? Well, she is very pretty' "Are you pureblooded?" Draco asked figuring he already knew the answer.

"Nope, half blood" then seeing the look of under disgust on Draco's face she added, "Is there something wrong bout that, Draco?"

"Yess, and the name is Malfoy to you." He said as he got up and left the room through an enormous doorway.

"Jackass", Dara mumbled to herself. Back in her old school there was no real prejudiced from the purebloods against half bloods, but then again there were no muggleborns at all in her school and half bloods were hard to find. Her school use to be strictly purebloods but every year they let two half bloods in. " I guess so they don't look prejudiced against the other schools', Dara thought to herself.

As Dara finished eating she realized most of the older kids were leaving and some were escorting first years. ' I guess I should follow them since I have no idea where I am going' Dara thought as she slowly followed an enormously large boy, who had been sitting on Draco's other side at dinner. She silently followed this boy afraid that if she introduced herself he would act the same way as Malfoy. She continued to follow this boy down to what seemed like millions of feet below ground. She guessed they were the dungeons. The soon reached a tapestry of a very young man maybe in his late 20's with a snake in his lap.

"Passsworrd Pleasse" the tapestry spoke.

"High and Mighty" the boy replayed and the tapestry swung open, reveling a porthole in which the boy had some great difficulties fitting through.

But once it shut. Dara steeped out of the shadows and repeated the password. The tapestry swung up again letting her in.

Inside was a common room much like she was use to with a comforting appearance. It had a glowing fire against one corner and huge green couches and chairs with black pillows. The backside of the room had to staircases and after much watching. Dara realized that the boys' dormitory must be on the left, girls on the right. As she climbed up the stairs she reached many doors all seemed to be occupied, with voices and noise coming from behind each one. Until she got to the very top of the stairs. There was one door that looked much different from the others, it was easy to tell that this door was recently added. The door and its frame had a new sleek look to it and when she opened the door there was no creek from the hinges. Inside she saw all her stuff was here already.

Her dad had warned her that Hogwarts was very different form Dolly's. At Dolly's everyone had there own rooms and classes were much smaller because they had less students. He had informed her that she was probably going to have to share her room this year. But as she looked around there was only one bed and guessed that Dumbledore made a special room for her so it was more homely. The room was still very small with a jet black desk sitting under a beautiful window view, a dresser and a twin bed there wasn't a lot of room. Dara was just thankful she wasn't sharing, she didn't really care how much smaller this room was then the one at Dolly's.

Dara started to unpack, putting everything away, folded and neat, just they way she liked it. When she got to an old book she stopped. It was leather bound and had been warn from some many uses. In a nice readable, red, lacey, script it said, 'To the property of the only one who can read this: Dara Samuels'. She smiled her best friend, Zork Shamkles, had given this book to her back in their first year of Dolly's. It's how they talked to each other whenever they couldn't. In class they would write something down in their book it would magically appear on the others as well. It was a great way to pass notes. And if the teacher ever came over to see what they were writing it would look like they were taking notes. They also used during the summer when Dara was strictly forbidden to use owls for mailing. Her mother believed that taking a wild creature and make it fly around caring parcels of paper unwilling was inhumane. So they kept in touch by writing in the books.

After completely unpacking, Dara sat down on her new bed and opened the leather bound book. And with an new quill she wrote, 'Hey Zork, you there?'

Within a few minutes came the replay of 'Yup, what's up? How's it doing in that new school of yours?'

'It's ok, much rather be with you though. I met this horrible boy who's unfortunately in my grade. He seems to have some serious problems with half bloods!

'Why?'

'No idea', but before Dara could continue writing there was a knock on her door. 'Gotta go' she told Zork, 'Someone's at the door'. She waited for a good bye and then shut the book. "Come in". She said aloud.

"Hi" a fait voice said, and upon looking up, Dara saw a girl with straight black hair why past her ass with the most piercing blue eyes. The girl had a lot of makeup on. This it made it hard to tell what her face really did look like. "My name is Karolin, but everyone calls me Kay. I heard you were new here, decided you might like a friend" and when Dara didn't answer right away she added, "But I can understand if you don't want a one", she mumbled.

"No, not at all. I could use someone to show me the ropes. What grade you in?" Dara was a little concerned why Kay seemed so insecure even if she did just meet her.

"5th"

"Me too" and with some thought added, "Hey what can you tell me about a Draco Malfoy?"

"That he's a bad news pureblood."

"Yea, I already know that"

"Oh well he's rich and has a huge ego. I don't like him very much, but I am forced to spend time with him it kinda sucks".

"Why? You guys family friends?"

"Hell no! And thank g-d. No, he's best friends with my boyfriend, Blaise Zabenia".

"Oh. How long have you been going out".

"A long time, but let's not talk about that," Kay said and then quickly changing the subject added, "So how's life in the U.S, what do you guys do for fun?"

A little taken back by the quick change of subject, Dara got the instinct that something was very wrong. 'Umm we just hang out, but tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am pureblooded, but my family isn't exactly flashing their gold around, if you know what I mean. I live in the country in London. Where did you move to?" (A/N: what she means bout flashing the gold around is that she's poor).

"Just some random town right outside of London. What do you and Blaise do around here as couples? Where does everyone hang out?"

"Well, some weekends we go to Hogsmade and hang out there, but me and Blaise don't do much."

Dara wanting to get to the bottom of this situation with Kay and her boyfriend, asked "Oh, why not?"

"We're just not that type of couple. We don't do much together."

Dara gave up she wasn't getting any where, "Oh that sucks."

"Actually you now what, you seem like a nice enough person and not someone who would use this against me, but me and Blaise well we don't get along", Kay said.

"What do you mean", at first Dara wasn't to concerned anymore, thinking maybe they are just braking up but seeing Kay's face instantly changed her mind back to that there is something wrong.

"Oh I don't know I have never told this to anyone before"

"Kay, you can trust me. I don't blab secrets. My best friend back home would confined in me all of his relationship problems. I won't tell a soul".

"I... I don't know"

"It will make you feel better if you tell me".

"It's... it's just that he told me never to tell anyone... or else".

"What did he do? Did he rape you or something?"

"No, thank g-d he didn't do that. No he... well, I guess you could say he umm... takes his frustration out on me, if you know what I mean."

Dara knew exactly what she meant, but she felt that Kay would feel better if she actually said it aloud. "No, I'm not sure I know quite what you're going at".

"Hebeatsme" Kay said all in one breath, "But I mean it's no big deal or anything he just doesn't know how to show his feelings for me." Kay said quickly, trying to cover it up so it didn't look like it mattered"

"Oh my gosh, Kay. You may like him but you cant let him do that to you. You cant make yourself go through that. No one deserves that"

"I know but... well... I don't know who to go to... I mean... I don't have many friends".

"Kay I'll be your friend", Dara said as she leaned over to hug her new friend, "If you want I will come with you to brake it off with him. Don't put yourself through it anymore."

"Really, you'll come with me!"

"Of course, how bout tomorrow morning".

"Ok, tomorrow it is. Wow I feel a lot better all of the sudden."

"See I told you", Dara replied yawing.

Kay caught the contagious yawn and the two of the giggled about it a bit. "You know I have never done that." Kay said.

"Done what?"

"Giggled".

"You haven't, why not?"

"Well... Blaise he didn't like it when... I ... was...umm... happy", she said the last word under her breath.

"Oh jeez. How long have you guys been going out?"

"He asked me out in our second year. But he wasn't bad then, he was really sweet and I had a huge crush on him, but I don't' know what happened he pretty much just went bad one day"

"Oh Kay. Well I promise you, you will be doing a lot more giggling and laughing for now on, even if I have to tickle you", Dara said with a huge smile on her face as she demonstrated her tickling technique. Within seconds they were both rolling on the floor tickling each other and shacking with laughter.

When they finally got their breath back, Kay sat up suddenly and gasped. "What is it are you ok?" Dara asked

"Yea, look what time it is", pointing at a black digital clock, Dara had unpacked earlier, (A/N: I don't know what wizards do to tell time so we are going to stick with the muggle way) "It's 11:00! We have been talking for three hours."

"Oh wow, I never realized I would make my first friend here in three hours", Dara said smiling.

"I never realized I would make my first friend in three hours either. Well I am going to head down to my bed. Thanks" Kay said giving Dara a hug.

"Hey what are friends for" Dara said, "Night"

"Good night" Kay said as she left the room and closed the door.

Dara fell back into her bed. 'Didn't think I would make my first friend on my first day never mind in three hours. Wow and she's in such a horrible situation, I am so glad I met her and tomorrow...' Dara yawned before finishing her thought, 'Tomorrow I will help her get away from her abusive boyfriend'. Before going to sleep, Dara couldn't help but think something might go terribly wrong, but because she couldn't place exactly what might go wrong, she dismissed the idea and got ready for bed.

A/N: So how did you guys like it. I know it has a pretty random plot but let me know if you guys like and if I should continue. I do take flames so click that review bottom down there and let me know honestly what you think. 


End file.
